Trust
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Ada yang salah. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Dia berubah. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Yang kubisa hanya terus mempercayainya. Mempercayai bahwa hubungan pernikahan kami baik-baik saja. Mempercayai dengan terus menipu diri sendiri akan keberadaan wanita lain di sisinya./For Family: Fall and Feel/Mind to RnR?


_Aku malu padanya. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri._

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Trust

.

.

.

For Event Family: Falll and Fell (F3):

Flowing Bittersweet

.

.

.

Warning: Angst maksa, Romance (?), Sweet (?) Family

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Hope You Like It

And Please Your review^^

* * *

Dia berubah, aku sadar itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah. Maksudku aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah. Kurasa kami tidak sedang terlibat pertengkaran apapun. Hanya saja kami memang memiliki satu masalah, namun itu tidak sampai membuat kami mengeraskan suara ketika membicarakan masalah tersebut karena ini memang bukanlah suatu hal yang patut di perpanjang.

Karena itu kini aku bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengannya? Dia mulai aneh tepat sehari setelah kami membicarakan masalah tersebut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia seorang pria yang terlalu sulit untuk kutebak jalan pikirannya. Bahkan setelah dalam kurun waktu sebelas tahun lamanya kami hidup satu atap. Masalah yang kuanggap biasa saja justru berbeda di dalam benaknya.

Seperti yang kumaksudkan, masaah itu berhubungan dengan aliran ekonomi kami yang memang sedikit tersendat. Pekerjaan Sasori hanyalah seorang seniman boneka kugutsu untuk anak-anak. Wajar saja kalau terkadang naik turunnya pendapatan yang dia dapatkan berubah-ubah sesuai dengan ramai tidaknya pesanan. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang perlu kupikirkan panjang-panjang. Asalkan tetap bisa hidup tentram sudah cukup buatku, tapi tidak dengannya.

Kalau benar perkiraanku, masalah itulah yang mungkin membuatnya bisa seperti ini. Bagaikan orang lain. Aku seperti tidak mengenalnya lagi. Dia ada tapi tampak sangat asing di mataku.

Aku tidak bisa munafik. Aku tidak bisa menampik. Salahkan otakku yang terlalu banyak berimajinasi. Mungkin aku telah membohongi diriku sendiri, tapi dengan cara inilah aku dapat selalu berpikir positif. Penyebab suamiku berubah hanya karena masalah ini, tidak dengan yang lainnya. Aku yakin itu. Seyakin aku menampik bayangannya yang tengah bermain dengan perempuan lain tanpa sepengetahuanku.

* * *

_Seharusnya aku sadar diri untuk tidak melamarnya dulu. Harusnya aku tidak memaksakan kehendak untuk mengubah marganya menjadi Akasuna._

* * *

Dia menghindar dariku, itulah perubahan yang paling nyata darinya. Dia juga tidak ingin menatap mataku saat kami berbicara. Dia pun mulai tidak pulang tepat waktu ke rumah. Melewatkan makan malam bersamaku dan Shira, anak perempuan kami. Tak jarang dia lebih memilih tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Ketika kutanya, dia selalu bilang kalau pekerjaannya di studio kugutsu menumpuk. Padahal aku tahu dari Kankurou bahwa orderan sedang sepi. Pulangnya pun sangatlah larut. Dini hari lebih tepatnya. Aku selalu ingin bertanya, menuntut kepastian. Tapi aku tahu bahwa dia pun tidak akan pernah memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Dia tidak bisa berbohong dariku. Itulah kelemahannya dan dia juga tahu kekeraskepalaanku yang selalu menuntut kebenarannya. Aku salut, sungguh. Kekagumanku pada dirinya adalah kesabarannya dalam menghadapiku. Atau bisa kubilang keketeguhan dirinya untuk tetap tidak membuka mulut. Ya, Sasori adalah seorang pria yang memiliki pendirian kuat.

Walau kubilang dia selalu menghindariku, tapi tidak sekalipun dia mengacuhkanku. Aku hanya mampu terus membatin gelisah selama dia tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa sambil mengusap kepalaku. Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur terkadang, namun aku berusaha untuk menutupi kantong mataku yang kuyakin telah sangatlah tebal ini dengan make up sebisaku.

Aku tahu aku sendiri tak pernah bisa berbohong darinya, kami berdua sama. Aku juga tahu bahwa dia mungkin menyadari kondisiku yang sangat tidak baik sama halnya dengan aku yang teramat sangat mengerti kondisinya.

Kami begitu memahami dan mengerti satu sama lain dan mungkin karena itulah dia menjadi semakin jauh dariku. Karena dia memahamiku. Karena dia tidak ingin membuatku khawatir.

* * *

_Maaf Sakura. Aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu._

* * *

Aku lelah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyerah.

Karena aku masih peduli. Karena aku masih sayang padanya. Tapi otakku sudah terlalu buntu untuk mencari cara agar membuatnya mau bicara. Aku istrinya kan? Kenapa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Apa aku pernah membohonginya sehingga dia sudah tidak mau percaya padaku? Kurasa tidak. Aku selalu membagi apapun yang kudapat maupun yang kurasakan.

Dan inilah efek dari rasa lelahku. Berlinangan air mata di tempat Ino, ditemani pula dengan omelan si wanita Nara—karena dia sudah menjadi istri sah Nara Shikamaru—yang selalu sama setiap kali aku mengadu masalah yang sama pula. Mungkin dia sudah bosan mendengarku curhat berkepanjangan tanpa ada jalan keluar.

"Sudah kubilang, kan! Suami mu itu selingkuh! Apa foto ini tidak cukup kuat untuk membuktikan kebohongannya?!" Ino selalu memekik marah, sekarang pun tetap begitu.

Kali ini tangannya ikut andil dengan melempar beberapa lembar hasil cetakan kamera ke mejaku. Bebarapa senti jauhnya dari kedua sikuku yang menumpu meja coklat tua ini.

Aku mengintip gambar-gambar yang Ino dapat dari suaminya yang seorang fotografer –entah bagaimana Shikamaru menuruti keinginannya—dari sela-sela jari di depan wajahku. Potret itu mencetakkan sosok suamiku yang tengah duduk berdua saling berhadapan dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang di sebuah meja kafe. Sejurus kemudian aku mencibir pada foto itu.

Kuraih lembaran-lembaran tersebut dalam satu raupan tangan lantas melemparnya balik ke sisi lain meja di mana Ino duduk di sana. "Sudah kubilang juga kan, Sasori kun bukanlah pria yang seperti itu. Wanita itu kliennya."

"Tau dari mana kau?!" Tanyanya sengit dengan mata mendelik. Ino memang terkenal akan kepala batunya. Tak ada bedanya denganku.

"Aku istrinya!" Balasku tak mau kalah kekeraskepalaan darinya.

Mulut Ino mendesahkan nafas lelah. Tangan kanannya dia pergunakan untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Tahukah kau, Saki. Ada satu hal dari seorang suami berwatak tenang seperti suami mu itu."

Kunaikkan satu alisku tanda menyuruhnya untuk kembali berucap. Di antara sela-sela jarinya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, iris aquamarinenya menatapku. "Hati-hati lah. Diam tapi menghanyutkan."

Oh, petuah apa lagi ini? Ino sahabatku si ratu gosip mendadak menjadi bijak? Apakah kepalanya telah secara tidak sengaja membentur sesuatu? Atau terbentur sesuatu sehingga membuat otaknya jadi sedikit...miring? Lagipula ucapannya itu sama sekali tidak cukup bagus untuk di sejajarkan dalam petuah.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Ibu satu anak itu mengibaskan satu tangannya. "Seseorang yang pendiam, belum tentu sikapnya itu sependiam itu. Maka dari itu kau harus berhati-hati akan apa yang suamimu lakukan terutama di belakangmu."

Aku menggeleng pelan, memang tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran wanita ini. Dia menyuruhku untuk mencurigai suamiku sendiri, begitu?

"Kau paham? Jadi kurasa mulailah menyelidiki suamimu lebih dalam lagi. Aku membaca artikel di sebuah tabloit mengenai penyebab suami menjauh. Salah satunya adalah karena sudah merasa tidak nyaman lagi dengan perlakuan istri di rumah."

Kutelan ludahku sendiri dengan susah payah. Oke?! Lagi-lagi aku mendustai diriku.

Jujur saja, apa yang Ino katakan memang benar. Sasori terlalu banyak rahasia. Dia tidak bisa di tebak. Meski aku sudah berusaha untuk mengikuti alur yang dia buat tapi sesungguhnya aku sedikit kesulitan. Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah atau sedang pikirkan. Diamnya itulah yang menutupi semuanya. Kalau begitu, apa mungkin aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang tanpa sadar telah membuatnya tidak nyaman?

"Jadi?" Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan. "Kau tahu apa yang ingin kutanyakan, Saki."

Kukerjabkan mata beberapa kali. "Tidak."

Ino memundurkan tubuhnya sampai bersandar pada punggung kursi yang dia duduki. Tangannya pun telah terlipat di depan dada bersamaan dengan matanya yang menjadi sedikit menyipit menyelidik keraguan dalam penyangkalanku tadi. Sayangnya, dia memang bisa membaca kebimbanganku hingga seringai penuh kemenangan tercipta di wajahnya

Kepalaku pusing. Ino seolah memojokkankku. Aku mempercayai Sasori dan aku yakin bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu di belakangku. Aku kenal Sasori dan aku sangat tahu bahwa dia bukan tipe pria nakal seperti yang Ino pikirkan!

Tidak tidak tidak! Ino sok pintar!

"Aku percaya padanya. Permisi!"

Suara derit bangku mengiringi langkah cepatku menuju pintu keluar toko bunga Yamanaka yang sepi. Tapi lenganku yang ditarik oleh seseorang yang kuyakin Ino lah pelakunya—karena hanya kami berdua penghuni tempat ini—membuat tubuhku berhenti di jarak setengah meter dari ambang pintu. Aku menoleh dan kudapati Ino yang tengah mengenggamkan lembaran-lembaran foto tersebut pada telapak tangan kananku.

Aku mengerutkan kening tak suka sementara dia justru tetap terlihat tenang. Tak terpengaruh akan tatapan laparku yang memang sudah tak sabar ingin mengigitnya.

"Setidaknya bawalah ini. Pikirkan lagi kemudian tanyakan lagi padanya, Saki. Aku hanya ingin kejelasan masalahmu agar kau tidak terus berwajah menyedihkan seperti ini."

Apa yang kulihat dari mata Ino adalah rasa simpati yang sangat dalam. Keinginan karnivoraku untuk menancapkan gigi ke atas kulit putih mulusnya hilang dalam sekejab. Aku justru menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Akan kucoba lagi."

Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku merasa kesal telah di gurui oleh Ino. Dia peduli padaku. Dia...

...Memang sahabat terbaikku.

* * *

_Menghindar dari suatu masalah tidak akan dapat menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Aku tidak menyangkal kata-kata bijak tersebut tapi aku tidak kuat memandangnya yang tidak bisa kubahagiakan hidupnya._

* * *

Pukul dua dini hari, akhirnya pintu kamarku menampakkan dirinya yang kusut masai. Di atas wajah lelahnya, terpatri sedikit keterkejutan akan sosokku yang duduk bersila di atas ranjang kami. Menghadap ke arah satu-satunya pintu kamar yang telah kami tempati selama sebelas tahun terakhir.

Kembali kurasakan sakit yang selalu menyerang dada bagian sebelah kiriku saat dia menolak menatapku di saat mulutnya bertanya. "Kau belum tidur?"

Kutarik napas pelan melalui hidung dan kubuang dengan pelan juga melalui jalan yang sama sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Okaeri."

Kedua bola mataku yang tidak melepaskan diri dari sosoknya sejak pertama kali menapakkan kaki ke lantai kamar ini melihat bahu telanjangnya yang menghadap pintu lemari kami sedikit terlonjak. Hanya sedetik, setelahnya dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda sedetik pula, memakai kaos putihnya dengan gerak-gerik yang sangat santai. Kuakui, Akasuna Sasori sangat pandai mengatur emosinya.

"Tadaima." Selukis senyum kecil dia berikan padaku yang tetap berwajah datar.

Mataku masih mengawasinya intens. Kini dia sudah berada lebih dekat denganku, tepat di sisi ranjang yang kosong, wilayahnya tidur. Aku di buatnya salut sekali lagi akan ketenangan sikapnya walau kuyakin, tatapanku yang awalnya sekedar tak ada emosi kini telah berganti dengan tatapan berhawa menyelidik.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang harus dia jelaskan tapi sepertinya lelaki ini sama sekali tidak merasa berhutang satu penjelasan apapun. Jangan salahkan sorotku yang mulai tak bersahabat.

"Sebentar lagi pagi. Kau harus tidur, oyasumi." Aku mendorong bahunya pelan hingga membuat bibirnya yang hendak mencium dahiku menjauh mengikuti gerak kepala merahnya.

Dia menatapku dengan tanda tanya terpantul dari kedua iris hazelnya sementara aku balas menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Dia kembali tersenyum. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap kepalaku. "Tidak bisakah menunggu besok? Aku lelah."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Sasori." Kuturunkan tangannya dari kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Aku lelah. Ada apa denganmu?" Kali ini kulunakkan tatapan mataku dan kupelankan intonasi suaraku.

Setidaknya aku sedikit sadar akan penggunaan nada suara apabila mengajak bicara seorang suami yang terlihat kelelahan di malam buta seperti ini. Apalagi suamiku ini bukan lelah karena pekerjaan dan ini akan jadi masalah yang cukup serius apabila aku menyulut emosinya walau aku tahu bahwa Sasori merupakan lelaki sabar. Tapi siapa yang dapat menjamin kesabaran tidak ada habisnya?

"Aku baik—"

"Kau tidak baik." Ku ulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh sisi kanan wajahnya. Kugerakkan tanganku untuk mengarahkan kepalanya yang berpaling itu agar menoleh padaku.

"Lihat aku ketika aku sedang bicara."

Dia diam. Aku juga diam. Aku tahu dia mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Tapi ke apatisannya itu membuatku tak sabar hanya untuk menunggu suaranya keluar. Maka kucoba untuk menemukan apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya melalu kedua iris hazel yang kini tengah mengarah lurus padaku. Bisa saja keberuntungan berada di pihakku. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan sebongkah bebannya tanpa harus membuatnya bertutur kata. Walau memiliki kemungkinan 0 %.

Karena Sasori, sekali lagi, sangat pandai menyembunyikan isi hatinya.

Heh! Aku ingin tertawa saja begitu teringat akan pembicaraanku dengan Ino tadi siang, kalau bisa. Dia benar, aku masih belum mampu memahami Sasori. Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa. Sayangnya kalaupun aku benar tertawa, kuyakin jadinya pasti akan sangat jelek. Sejelek suasana hatiku. Sejelek suasana hati Sasori. Sejelek atmosfer di sekitar kami.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

* * *

_Suatu saat dia pasti akan menanyakan secara gamblang mengenai tindakanku.  
_

* * *

Dia diam.

"Ada apa Sasori?"

* * *

_Suatu saat dia pasti akan merasa tertekan juga akan sikapku._

* * *

Dia masih diam.

"Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan padamu?"

Dia tetap diam.

* * *

_Dan suatu saat dia pasti akan menuntut jawaban yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Hanya saja, suatu saat itu jatuh pada hari ini dan aku tidak memiliki jawaban yang tepat untuk semua pertanyaannya._

* * *

"Katakan padaku kalau ada sikap atau sifatku yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku akan memperbaiki diri lebih baik lagi."

Bibirnya itu tetap terkunci rapat.

"Aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah istri yang baik. Karena itu beri tahu kekuranganku agar aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu."

* * *

_Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir._

* * *

Irisku menunjukkan sedikit binar kebahagaiaan begitu melihat gerakan kepalanya yang menggeleng pelan. Catatan, hanya sedikit, karena setelahnya aku kembali merasakan sakit di bagian dada yang sama begitu mendengar penyangkalan keluar dari mulutnya lagi.

"Kau adalah istri yang baik untukku, Sakura."

Kini aku benar-benar sudah tidak dapat mencegah diriku lagi untuk tidak berpikir negatif.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama, Sasori."

* * *

_Praduga itu pasti muncul seiringnya waktu. Prasangka itu akhirnya muncul juga dengan pelan namun pasti._

* * *

Penyebab dia berubah adalah wanita berambut pirang di dalam foto yang Ino berikan padaku. Bayangan akan dia yang berbagi kasih dengan wanita itu kembali muncul tanpa terkendali hingga mampu membuat tanganku menarik foto-foto yang kusembunyikan di bawah bantal itu ke depan wajahnya yang seketika berubah seputih mayat.

"Apa karena ini?"

Dia terkejut. Baru kali ini aku melihat emosi paling jelas sejelas-jelasnya di atas wajah Sasori yang selalu tenang. Tidak ada rasa kagum memenuhi hatiku saat mengetahui fakta bahwa aku berhasil membuat suamiku ini menunjukkan emosinya secara nyata untuk yang pertama kalinya.

* * *

_Kepercayaan yang dia bangun akan meluruh seiringnya waktu pula. Hanya saja, semua itu terlalu cepat bagiku hingga aku tak mampu mendapatkan kata-kata untuk meyakinkannya._

* * *

Sebaliknya, aku paham apa arti tatapan melototnya pada foto-foto di tanganku. Aku tahu apa yang kini tengah dia pikirkan. Tanganku yang tengah memegang foto-foto itu pasti tengah merusak seluruh kinerja otot-otot wajahnya sehingga membuatnya menampilkan raut bak maling kepergok polisi. Ya, dia memang maling dan aku polisinya. Polisi yang telah membalikkan punggungnya segera setelah aku menyadari posisinya yang selalu bersembunyi di belakangku.

Aku menunduk. Tak berani menatap ekspresi keterkejutannya lebih jauh lagi. Mencegah agar air mata yang telah menggumpal di ujung kelopak mataku agar tidak tumpah. Bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin menangis di depannya. Tidak untuk penghianatannya. Aku tidak mau terlihat sebegitu menyedihkannya di hadapannya. Cukuplah sudah aku terlihat nista dengan mengenggam foto-foto tersebut.

"Ternyata benar, ya."

Dapat kurasakan sebuah tangan merebut foto-foto itu. Apa yang kurasakan berikutnya adalah kedua bahuku yang dicengkeram kuat serta air mataku yang sudah tak mampu lagi kubendung.

"Tidak Sakura. Bukan sperti itu."

Kuseka air mata di pipi kananku dengan kasar sebelum kuangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang di hari pertama kita menikah? Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu kau tinggal bilang saja."

* * *

_Hal yang paling tidak ingin kulihat adalah air matanya dan hal yang paling tidak ingin kudengar adalah isakannya._

* * *

Aku membuang muka ke samping kiri. Tapi melalui ekor mataku aku masih dapat melihat gerakan kepalanya yang menggeleng.

"Bukan seperti itu Sakura. Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Apa?! Penyangkalanmu?! Semua sudah terlambat, tuan Akasuna!" Kusentakkan kedua tangannya dari bahuku. Ku abaikan pula hinaanku terhadap marganya yang kutahu sama saja bahwa aku pun telah menghina margaku sendiri. Emosiku telah mendominasi.

Tubuhku yang akan merigsut di balik selimut kembali di paksa menegak dan di arahkan padanya. "Aku bisa jelaskan semua."

Kusunggingkan sebuah senyum dengan sangat berat. "Hari sudah malam. Ah, lebih tepatnya dini hari. Biarkan aku istirahat sejenak sebelum menyiapkan keperluan Shira."

Kuputar tubuhku lagi dengan kepala tertunduk. Entah kenapa melihat wajahnya, terutama ekspresinya, membuatku ingin menangis lebih dari ini. Bukan karena marah, sedih atau kecewa akan kenyataan perlakuannya. Tapi entah kenapa atau karena apa, raut wajahnya itu jadi terlihat...

...Mengiba?

* * *

_Aku hanya tidak ingin dia melepaskan ikatan denganku._

* * *

Aku terbangun pukul lima subuh, seperti biasa dan seperti yang telah kuduga, dia tidak ada di sisiku. Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadap ruang kosong di sampingku. Bahkan aku tidak merasakan hangat bekas tubuhnya saat tanganku meraba bantalnya. Menandakan bahwa dia tidak tinggal lama di sini.

Jalan pernapasanku mendadak sempit. Aku harus menarik napas dalam-dalam kalau masih ingin tetap hidup. Kurasakan juga tenggorokanku yang memerih perlahan. Aku sampai harus kesulitan membasahinya dengan salivaku sendiri.

Tawa pelanku yang keluar terdengar begitu aneh di telingaku sendiri. Apanya yang akan di jelaskan? Sekarang saja dia melarikan diri begitu.

Kugigit bibir bawahku dan kuangkat punggung tangan kananku ke dahi. Mataku yang telah basah terhalangi sepenuhnya. Isakanku tak keluar berkat begitu kuatnya aku menggigit bibirku. Aku tidak mau Shira sampai mendengarku menangis. Aku tidak mau membuat anakku khawatir.

Begini ya, apabila pria sudah gila dengan wanita. Sangat pengecut. Bolehkah sekarang kalau aku menyesal telah menikah dengan Akasuna Sasori? Dia tak ada bedanya dengan pria-pria kurang ajar di luar sana.

Brengsek!

* * *

_Aku tahu aku memang brengsek. Suami macam apa yang rela menjual cincin pernikahan istrinya demi memenuhi kebutuhan ekonomi?_

* * *

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak ke tempat Ino. Tidak mengadu seperti biasanya. Karena apa? Dia pasti akan sangat murka mengetahui kebenaran tebakannya. Atau yang paling parah, mungkin dia akan menertawaiku sembari mencemoohku. Aku tidak ingin mengalami kejadian yang lebih buruk daripada semalam.

Jadi inilah tempat yang kupilih, taman kota Konoha. Kuharap, dengan duduknya aku di bawah pohon Sakura yang tengah menyemi indah sambil memandangi lalu lalang pengunjung taman dapat memberikan sedikit penghiburan untukku. Kuharap pula, dengan melihat ekspresi kebahagiaan dari wajah-wajah mereka dapat membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih baik.

Kujelajahi taman ini dengan menggulirkan tatapanku segela arah. Menilik satu per satu ekspresi masing-masing orang. Saat melihat raut bahagia seorang anak kecil yang tengah tertawa riang, tanpa dapat kucegah aku juga ikut terbawa akan hangatnya raut wajah gadis kecil itu. Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis dibuatnya.

Kembali aku melihat-lihat ekspresi manusia lainnya. Pada saat itulah kedua bola mata serupa giokku berhenti pada satu arah. Bagaikan magnet dan tidak bisa kucegah. Mengarah lurus pada jendela kaca sebuah kafe beberapa meter jauhnya di sana, yang mana terdapat seorang lelaki berambut merah duduk di salah satu meja cafe itu bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang.

Lelaki itu menghadapku. Kepalanya mengarah padaku. Untuk sesaat aku tidak sadar akan dia yang juga menyadari kehadiranku. Sampai akhirnya aku lah yang memutuskan kontak mata pertama kali.

Kurasa aku memang harusnya ke rumah Ino saja. Lebih baik mendengar omelannya daripada aku harus melihat suamiku yang berduaan dengan wanita simpanannya di sini. Ingin rasanya aku membenturkan kepalaku ke mana saja. Menghukum otakku yang berpikir bahwa ke tempat ini dapat membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih baik.

Baka baka baka baka baka!

* * *

_Kalaupun ada yang bisa kulakukan lebih baik dari rencana yang kususun maka aku akan melakukannya. Apapapun itu asalkan dia tidak melepaskan diri dariku._

* * *

Suara klakson mobil memekakkan telingaku. Aku hanya mampu menutup rapat kedua mataku saat melihat moncong mobil yang bergerak cepat menuju ke arahku.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Apa aku sudah mati?

Empat detik.

Begini ya, rasanya mati dengan cepat. Tidak perlu merasakan sakit.

Lima detik.

Setidaknya aku merasa lega tidak perlu merasakan sakit atau sekarat. Harus kuakui aku takut akan rasa sakit.

Enam detik.

"Sakura."

Hah?! Tunggu dulu. Suara yang sangat kukenal. Kutelan ludahku dengan gugup.

Tujuh detik.

"Sakura kau tak apa?"

Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau dia ada di sini. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya?

"Buka matamu , Sakura."

Apa? Buka mata?

Delapan detik.

Aku menarik napas. Berusaha menyiapkan mentalku untuk hal-hal terburuk.

Sembilan detik.

Cahaya pertama yang kulihat di awali dari kubuka sebelah kelopak mata.

Sepuluh detik.

Pandanganku yang mengabur lihat setelahnya adalah dada seseorang yang terbalut kaos krem di tumpuk jaket coklat.

Sebentar. Aku mengenali pakaian itu. Aku juga mengenali aroma citrus ini.

Seketika pandanganku menjelas dan mau tak mau aku sangat terkejut saat mendapati wajah awet muda suamiku berada tak lebih dari setengah meter di depanku. Dengan posisi yang sangat di luar perkiraanku pula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyaku gelagapan antara marah dan malu sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku dengan kasar. Tentu saja harus kulakukan itu karena banyak sekali orang yang melihat ke arah kami.

"Menyelamatkanmu." Jawabannya itu sukses membuatku mendelik tak percaya. Selain karena tidak mengerti atas apa yang telah terjadi, ekspresi iritnya itu lah yang sesungguhnya membuatku hampir meledak kalau aku tidak ingat tempatku berada ini masih di wilayah taman kota.

Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam dan setelah aku melihat ekspresi terluka dari wajahnya, saat ini dia jusru bertingkah seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun dalam rentang waktu enam jam terakhir? Menyesal aku sempat menaruh iba padanya. Dia benar-benar lelaki kurang ajar!

"Hei, Tuan!"

Aku ikut menoleh ke asal suara yang berada tepat di belakangku. Seketika kedua alisku mengerut heran begitu melihat seorang pria tua berkepala nyaris botak menyembulkan separuh badannya dari kursi sopir sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Air mukanya sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Jagalah pacarmu itu dengan baik kalau kau tidak ingin dia meninggalkanmu ke alam barzah!"

Nani?! Pacar katanya? Perlu ku koreksi!

"Aku bukan pacarnya! Aku istrinya!" Hardikku dengan telunjuk menuding Sasori yang masih saja berwajah datar. Aku heran. Dia ini kekurangan otot wajah mungkin, ya. Seingatku semasa masih pacaran dulu, dia masih bisa tersenyum sedikit. Menyebalkan!

"Oh! Mohon maaf nyonya. Kusarankan kau untuk lebih memperhatikan jalan meski kau sedang menangis sekalipun!"

Pria itu melajukan mobilnya. Meninggalkanku dalam keterbengongan.

Menangis? Kusentuh sebelah pipiku. Sekali lagi aku hanya mampu terheran akan tanganku yang ternyata basah. Aku tidak sadar kalau sedang menangis? Hebat.

Tunggu! Aku menangis.

Otakku berputar cepat mengingat kejadian di menit-menit yang lalu. Mengingat penyebab aku menangis.

Bingo!

Kutolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat kepada lelaki berusia empat puluh tahun yang masih pada posisi dan tempatnya di sana. Lelaki Akasuna itu biang keroknya?!

Tak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya walau kuyakin tatapanku sama mengerikannya dengan tatapan kelaparan seekor singa betina.

"Tsch."

Tubuhku yang sudah hendak berbalik untuk pergi menjauh di putar oleh dua buah tangan hingga kembali pada posisi semula. Sasori menatapku lekat-lekat begitu tubuhku sudah kembali sepenuhnya.

"Akan kujelaskan."

Kusentakkan kedua tangannya dari bahuku. "Tidak perlu!"

"Dengarkan dulu, Sakura." Dia menarik tanganku. Mencegahku pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Sebentar saja."

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menjelaskannya!"

Kutepis keras tanganku "Apa mau—Hei! Lepaskan aku!"

Dia tak mengindahkanku. Malah menarik tanganku semakin kuat hingga tubuhku sedikit limbung dan hampir saja jatuh. Aku benci mengakui ini tapi kalau Sasori tidak segera merebut pinggangku, kupastikan aku akan membawanya serta jatuh mencium aspal. Tapi kurasa, kedengarannya bagus apabila dia benar-benar mencium aspal.

"Sasori lepaskan—"

Kedua mataku membulat seketika. Mulutku pasti terbuka dengan tidak elitnya dan kuyakin ekspresiku ini sangatlah mengundang tawa. Lihat saja wajah tersenyum orang-orang yang menyempatkan diri untuk melihat pertengkaran suami istri tak tahu malu seperti kami. Atau mungkin, mereka seperti berwajah demikian karena melihat apa yang telah Sasori lakukan terhadapku itu termasuk dalam kategori yang cukup...manis?

Sasori melepaskan tanganku dan membiarkanku mendekatkannya ke depan wajahku. Mataku mengedip beberapa kali melihat sebuah benda bulat tersemat di jari manis tangan kananku ini. Berwarna kuning mengkilat serta memiliki sebuah permata di tengahnya.

Sangat cantik dan familiar sekali. Aku sampai tak sadar bahwa selama tiga minggu terkahir ini betapa aku merindukan benda yang menjadi pengikat kami dalam hubungan pernikahan.

* * *

_Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan lebih baik dari ini pasti akan kulakukan. Tapi yang dapat kupikirkan hanyalah aku bisa mengganti cincin pernikahan kami dengan bentuk yang sama persis dengan yang lama._

* * *

"Kubilang aku bisa menjelaskannya, kan."

Aku menoleh padanya dan kulihat rona merah tipis di atas kedua pipinya.

"Aku takut kalau kau akan tahu rencanaku dan menolaknya. Maaf , aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghindarimu selama ini."

Geram. Sungguh. Dasar lelaki bodoh.

"Itai!" Dia mengusap kepalanya di bagian yang baaru saja ku jitak.

"Jadi selama ini kau benar-benar kerja di studio kugutsu atau tidak?" Aku berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Tentu saja." Benar-benar menyebalkan! Bisa-bisanya dia masih memasang wajah datar.

Aku mengeraskan rahangku kesal. "Tapi Kankurou bilang kalau sedang tidak ada pesanan!"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk berbohong padamu."

Kedua kelopak mataku melebar sedetik. Enteng sekali jawabannya. Setelahnya kedua alisku bertaut di tengah. "Kenapa?"

"Agar kau tidak tahu apa yang tengah kurencanakan."

Kuhentakkan kaki kananku ke aspal sekali. "Kau tahu kalau kau hampir saja membuatku menuntut cerai ke pengadilan kalau kau tidak cepat selangkah dariku?"

Seringainya muncul. Sungguh aku kembali merasakan pasokan udaraku menipis sama seperti ketika pagi tadi aku tak mendapatinya di sampingku tidur. Namun kali ini rasanya sedikit berbeda. Dadaku penuh sesak bukan karena kesedihan. Justru sebaliknya.

"Memangnya kau berani. Kau kan sangat mencintaiku."

Aku kesal! Sangat kesal! Dengan mudahnya dia membuatku memerah! Aku yakin wajahku sudah merona hebat!

"Lalu siapa wanita yang kau temui itu?" Aku masih penasaran dan dia harus menjawabnya. "Jujur!"

"Wanita itu yang membuatkan cincin untukmu."

Aku menyipitkan sedikit mataku. Menghujaninya dengan tatapan curiga. "Bohong!"

Kudengar helaan nafasnya. "Kalau begitu, dengan cara apa aku bisa membuatmu percaya?"

Oke, aku tahu Sasori tak pernah berbohong. Tidak sekalipun mulai aku mengenalnya dulu sekali sampai kami telah berkeluarga.

"Ck! Menyebalkan!"

Seringai itu kembali muncul di wajahnya. Suka sekali menggodaku sih. "Kau percaya padaku ternyata."

Aku mendelik. Dia bohong soal wanita itu, begitu? "Kau—"

Ucapanku terputus karena dia yang menarik tubuhku menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

"Maaf karena menjual cincin pernikahan kita untuk makan sehari-hari. Setelah ini aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain selain menjadi pembuat boneka kugutsu agar aku tidak harus menjual lagi barang-barang berharga kita lainnya."

Kukerjabkan mata beberapa kali. Berusaha menyusun kembali kejadian yang di mulai dari perubahan aneh pada dirinya sampai pada detik ini. Dan akhirnya mendapatkan satu kesimpulan. Selama ini, dia merasa terbebani begitu? Karena telah menjual cincin pernikahan kami untuk biaya hidup? Padahal ketika dia memintanya padaku aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Benar, jalan pikirannya sungguh berbeda dariku.

Aku tersenyum. Entah bagaimana amarahku hilang dalam sekejab. Yah, aku tahu bahwa pada dasarnya aku memang tidak bisa marah padanya dalam durasi yang lama.

Suamiku ini memang perhatian. Atau berlebihan?

Kulepaskan diri darinya dan langsung mengarahkan irisku pada iris miliknya. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak keberatan kau mau menjual barang apapun untuk kebutuhan kita. Aku akan selalu di sisimu dan mendukungmu."

Dia tersenyum.

"Jadi, jangan kau ulangi lagi sikap menyebalkanmu itu. Mengerti?"

Selanjutnya, aku hanya dapat merasakan kehangatan melingkupi tubuhku sekali lagi.

* * *

_Mungkin caraku ini salah. Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darinya atas pemberianku, itu saja. Tapi setelah kejadian ini, kurasa aku tidak perlu se-khawatir ini._

* * *

Omake

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini hanyalah perasaanku saja. Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau mendengar suara sayup percakapan Shira pada saat aku tengah beradu otot dengan Sasori di taman.

"Bukankah itu Tou san dan Kaa san mu ya, Shira?" Suara ini milik Sabaku Hiro, aku sangat mengenalinya. Anak dari Gaara, sepupu jauh Sasori.

"Mereka terlihat sedang bertengkar." Hiro melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan menguarkan sebuah pendapat. Inilah yang membuatku yakin bahwa pada saat itu Shira memang berada di tempat kejadian perkara.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka memang sering seperti itu." Apa yang kudengar setelah suara anakku itu adalah derap sepatunya yang menjauh. Sedetik kemudian, aku juga mendengar suara langkah lain menyusulinya. Kuyakin Hiro tengah mensejajari langkah lebar Shira dengan berlari-lari kecil dari yang pendengaranku tangkap.

"Benarkah?" Hiro bertanya lagi. Tampak tak yakin rupanya.

"Mereka bahkan sudah sering cerai rujuk di pengadilan. Jadi biarkan saja. Nanti juga pasti akan baikan dengan sendirinya."

Apa?! Dia...Dia tahu tentang gugatan cerai yang sempat mewarnai pernikahan kami? Bukankah pada saat persidangan dia sedang sekolah, ya?

Aku yakin dia tidak ada di pengadilan karena aku memang sengaja mengatur jadwal sidang tersebut bertepatan dengan hari sekolahnya. Agar dia tidak tahu buruknya hubungan kami, itu tujuanku. Dari mana dia bisa tahu?

"Meski begitu. Tou san dan Kaa san ku saling mencintai. Jadi aku tak perlu takut mereka akan benar-benar bercerai."

Aku tergugu. Anakku yang kukenal selalu berekspresi sama dengan Tou-sannya bisa mengucapkan kalimat semanis itu? Entah ini nyata atau tidak—tapi kuharap ini benar-benar terjadi karena aku tidak dapat melihatnya—aku langsung membayangkan Shira tengah menyunggingkan senyumnya saat berkata demikian. Pasti manis sekali. Jarang sekali dia tersenyum.

Shira anakku sayang. Kalau kondisi benar-benar menungkinkan Kaa-san ingin memelukmu saat itu juga, nak. Kamu memang anak yang pengertian. Sama seperti Tou-san mu, hehehe.

Terima kasih telah percaya pada kami. Kaa-san—ah bukan! Kami mencintaimu, sayang.

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N:

Fuuhhhh...

Akhirnya selesai juga. Fic SasoSaku keduaku ya. Aahaha #garuk2 kepala.

Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau cuma bikin fic pake pair ini di saat ada event T.T #maafkan aku.

Yap yap!^^

Semoga fic ini masuk ke dalam kategori yang aku pakai. Semoga kalian suka ceritanya dan semoga kalian dapet maknanya (kalopun ada. Emang ada? Aku ga yakin).

Oke, review ya :D

Salam,  
Sakura Hanami.


End file.
